Nuestro
by SkullFaerie
Summary: SkullFaerie's Ours fanfic lovingly translated into Spanish by Komilia F. Jenius.
1. Historia 1

**Nuestro**

**Introducción: Esta es una colección de historias cortas inspiradas en esta imagen. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ corten y peguen la dirección en su navegador omitiendo los espacios y con el título "ours".**

**Historia 1**

**Contribución de nickelwit**

**Traducción Komilia F Jenius**

Cuando el confort significa un basurero vacío y cobijas de periódico, ella soñaba con príncipes llevándola a castillos lujosos. Ellos cenarían y beberían bajo el brillo de lurcienagas y bailarían para siempre bajo las estrellas.

Cuando la fama se convirtió en su jaula dorada, ella soñaba con una mirada dulce y un corazón fuerte que vieran a través de su alegría y dolor. Esos serían los brazos que la mantuvieran cerca pero también que se alejarían ante sus órdenes.

La pequeña niña perdida y la diva aun sueñan, pero Sheryl ya no tiene que hacerlo. Ninguna fantasía se puede comparar al beso matinal demasiado impaciente como para lavarse la boca o la forma en que sus dedos rozan sus nudillos, cuando tratan de alcanzar el control remoto. Ella sabía lo que es el amor verdadero y no quisiera que fuera de otra forma.


	2. Historia 2

**Nuestro**

**Introducción: Esta es una colección de historias cortas inspiradas en esta imagen. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ corten y peguen la dirección en su navegador omitiendo los espacios y con el título "ours".**

**Historia 2 Los habito de Alto**

**Contribución de steshin**

**Traducción Komilia F Jenius**

A Sheryl no le gustan muchas cosas que hace Alto

A ella no le gusta cuando el se acapara la televisión para ver alguna tonta película de ciencia ficción militar… ¡Especialmente cuando se cortaba las uñas de los pies! Adicionalmente, el siempre pierde el control remoto.

También odia la manera en que el coloca sus bebidas sobre los muebles sin utilizar un coaster, claramente el no tiene idea del valor de la caoba.

Afortunadamente ella no tiene ninguna queja de él en la cocina, el es tan limpio y preciso como un cirujano. Pero era mandón y estricto en cuanto a la preparación de alimentos se refiere. Siempre que trata de ayudar se encuentra con que la mandan a sentar.

Ella odia la manera en que el insiste en que puede arreglar las cosas, aunque "plomero" no es un trabajo que este especificado en su currículo. Al final, después de su intento por arreglar las cosas, Sheryl termina llamando a un experto y gastando más de la cuenta por las "reparaciones" de Alto.

Algunas veces se molesta por la forma en que Alto discute por las cosas más simples y triviales.

También le enerva que no entienda las pistas que le da.

¡Dios! El baño era la cosa más agraviante.

Alto siempre dejaba el asiento arriba.

Algunas veces utilizaba su rastrillo para afeitar sin permiso y dejaba las cosas fuera de su lugar.

También le gustaba bañarse por un tiempo prolongado acabándose el agua caliente

Ella no podía tener privacidad. El entraba sin previo aviso cuando aun estaba duchándose tan solo para orinar.

Alto se apretujaba cuando ella estaba lavándose los dientes especialmente cuando era difícil compartir un lavabo. Entonces escupía – No era como Michel en cuanto a exactitud se refiere- Cuando terminaba la golpeaba en el trasero y volvía a colocar el cepillo de dientes en su lugar, en ese momento Sheryl notaba demasiado tarde que era su cepillo de repuesto.

Alto tenía muchísimos hábitos malos muy irritantes. El era un gruñón y dudaba que algún día pudiera ser considerado un caballero. El gritaba demasiado y diario discutían

¡Demonios el era tan enfurecedor!

Solo Dios sabe por que Saotome Sheryl amaba tanto a su esposo.


	3. Historia 3

**Nuestro**

**Introducción: Esta es una colección de historias cortas inspiradas en esta imagen. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ corten y peguen la dirección en su navegador omitiendo los espacios y con el título "ours".**

**Historia 3 Los hábitos de Sheryl**

**Contribución de steshin**

**Traducción Komilia F Jenius**

A Alto no le gustan muchas cosas que Sheryl solía hacer.

No le gusta cuando sube todo el volumen al estereo para cantar a todo pulmón y molestar a los vecinos. Siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza causado por el ruido y las quejas del vecindario. Así que no se quejo cuando el estereo "misteriosamente" un día dejo de funcionar.

Odiaba cuando hacía su rutina de ejercicios en la colchoneta. Sus estiramientos distraían demasiado sus partes y Alto no podía evitar pensar en la infinidad de posibilidades de sus posiciones…

Pensándolo mejor, no lo odiaba.

Alto odiaba que Sheryl lo ayudara en la cocina. Ella lo hacía de corazón pero era muy torpe hasta para su propio bienestar. No le gustaba que se cortara por picar un apio. Tampoco le gustaba verla llorar por rebanar una cebolla o quemarse por culpa de las ollas y sartenes calientes.

Alto no pensaba que era malo como Sheryl le afirmaba cada que le decía que se fuera a sentar.

Alto siempre se enfurecía ante la cantidad de compras que Sheryl hacía. También odiaba la forma en que ella manejaba las cosas a su favor. En un momento el estaba totalmente enojado por la cantidad de cosas adquiridas, y al siguiente estaba perdidamente enamorado de la nueva lencería de Sheryl.

Alto odiaba cada vez que Sheryl lo regañaba para que hiciera algo. Prefería realizar las cosas a su propio ritmo.

También era irritante la manera en que ella le daba "pistas" para que le comprara alguna baratija muy cara o un nuevo par de zapatos. ¿acaso creía que era estúpido?

El odiaba cuando Sheryl estaba exhausta y el comenzaba a sentirse juguetón. Hablando de mal tiempo.

El baño era un infierno.

Sheryl siempre deja su ropa tirada en el piso del baño. Eso no tiene sentido.

Odiaba muchísimo cada vez que convenientemente ella dejaba su lavado femenino al lado de su shampoo.

Tampoco le gustaba como se acababa el agua caliente. A consecuencia de esto el tenía que despertarse muy temprano para ducharse con agua caliente antes de ella.

Odiaba la cantidad de tiempo que ella tardaba en el baño diariamente cuando el realmente tenía que ir, ese era otro detalle femenino que Sheryl había heredado.

Sheryl tenía muchos hábitos malos, que lo hacían querer golpearse contra la pared. Casi diario peleaban por sus diferencias.

Algunas veces el se preguntaba por que se había casado con ella.

… Y él se pregunta como el jamás ha vivido un día para arrepentirse.


End file.
